


a collection of drabbles dedicated to the pairing of will graham and hannibal lecter.

by fabulousnotion



Category: Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Manipulation, Spanking, hannibal helping, not really porn, piano porn, will playing piano, wound care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousnotion/pseuds/fabulousnotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided this would be a collection of drabbles to write as i see find inspiration. dedicated to whiskeyandspite, for being amazing and drinkbloodlikewine by proxy, for having beautiful talents both. click their links and be engrossed for days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. piano study

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/gifts), [drinkbloodlikewine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkbloodlikewine/gifts).



> dedicated to whiskeyandspite, for being amazing and drinkbloodlikewine by proxy, for having beautiful talents both. click their links and be engrossed for days.
> 
> please, if you'd like to see something comment here or at my tumblr.
> 
> whiskeygraham.tumblr.com.

Will doesn't play his piano. 

He hasn't played it in years, but he gets it regularly tuned, like clockwork, like his precisely folded clothes. Order in the chaos of his mind. 

Will doesn't play his piano until Hannibal approaches him one day, when Hannibal takes the long drive to Wolf Trap, Virginia on a mutual day off.

“Do you play?” The question is offered casually as Hannibal inclines his head towards the instrument. 

“I don't – I did. Haven't played in years. I don't know why I keep it around. Nostalgia, I guess.” He shrugs from where he stands near the piano and takes a hesitated step towards it. His fingers press two keys next to each other, creating a dissonant sound.

A beat, and Hannibal has a barely there expression of amusement on his face, spreading slowly from his lips, to his eyes. “Play for me, Will. You may see that it spreads to the deepest corners of your mind. Music is a curious thing.”

Will sputters abruptly and looks back at Hannibal, a reddening obvious across his cheeks. “There's no – I couldn't possibly –“ An almost childish huff before he mutters a complaint under his breath. He would, however, take a straight-backed seat at the piano bench. Will brings his hands up, spreading and tightening his hands over the keys before letting them hover. A few fingers reach the keys, the beginning of a melody Hannibal would recognize, but just as soon as his fingers press the keys, they lift, the pedal leaving the still harmonious in the air.

Hannibal tuts, and steps behind will, too close for comfort, and inside Will is screaming, but searching for more as Hannibal's fingers line up down his and press them down again, bringing up the harmonious beginning of a piece all too long forgotten.

The next notes come with ease, as Hannibal's fingers guide him forward, further into the composition of the piece. Will is shifting underneath the weight of Hannibal, the weight of his fingers brushing, guiding him to the next keys, even through he already knows them by heart. Will relishes in the heat against his back, across his arms, his fingers, and pressed back, just enough to let Hannibal know that the comfort of him is appreciated. 

The piece ends on a lingering dissonant note, played by Hannibal himself, instead of Will this time. He pulls back, regrettably, Will thinks, and Will, still buzzing electric from Hannibal's touch.

“I, ah – think that's enough piano for the day.”

And Will is thankful the rest of their discussion is over lunch.


	2. the conversations in between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in Savoureux directly after Hannibal's and Will's conversation in Hannibal's office, after he has escaped from the medical transport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting prompts in the comments or at [whiskeygraham](www.whiskeygraham.tumblr.com).
> 
> Also looking for a beta reader - please leave comment or contacct at my tumblr, whiskeygraham.
> 
> For whiskeyandspite, and drinkbloodlikewine.

“Your left thumb, is it still dislocated?” Hannibal asks passively, as though he might not have cared whether it as dislocated or not. He simply knew it was from the way his hand fell on his lap, how he had avoided using it when he sat down in the chair across. The most familiar of positions between them. 

“I haven't set it back,” Will replies honestly, before adding quietly, “...It wasn't on the top of my agenda.”

Hannibal tsked quietly under his breath and stood to cross to Will's chair, taking up the injured hand palm to palm, and smoothing his other hand over Will's injury. Will felt a shiver crawling up his spine, despite the semi painful touch, the contact between them was too human – too real. There was a warmth between them that he didn't normally feel, and he hesitated bring his hand back, while missing Hannibal's second question. He drew him back to the presence with a soft utterance of his name.

“Will.”

A quick breath and Will was looking up to Hannibal, breath nearly holding. “I got – sorry.” He worked his jaw before running a hand down the length of his face. “What did you ask?”

A barely there presence of an amused smile graced Hannibal's features. “If you would, perhaps, like to see the joint reset. I believe I'll do it with or without your regard.” A smile still, and it was exchanged by a softer one from Will, almost apologetic as he knew, knew that he wasn't fully himself, despite every burning bone in his body wanting full clarity. 

Hannibal left his side to take up gauze and a roll of vet wrap from his nearby cabinet before kneeling on the ground in front of Will and again, taking his hand up. “I'll need you to be still. This may hurt.”  
With a sickening crack, the thumb was jolted back into place with Hannibal's expert fingers, and while Will held his breath on the edge of a pained noise, Hannibal kept that hand held tight and fast between both of his. Will would barely notice the brush of lips against the sore skin. 

Will's thumb and wrist were then expertly wrapped to stillness, with the gauze and the vet wrap, Hannibal's hands lingered almost a moment too long, as Will finally looked back to him. Hannibal cleared his breath before he spoke. “It is crude, but it will last us to Minnesota.”

Will nodded in silence and took up his things to be escorted to Hannibal's familiar Bentley, to take Will to remember Abigail's death.


	3. red with evny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompted:   
> Hannibal spanking Will when he finds out about Freddie. Instead of being all sad and betrayed, he's kind of proud Will got away with it for so long but he cant have him do this again so he teaches him a lesson. The old fashioned way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me a prompt! Comment here or at whiskeygraham

“Have you been to seen Freddie Lounds?”

The question comes amongst the piles of journals that are being thrown into the fire. Will stop s dead in his tracks and his mouth moves wordlessly. He should have known that Hannibal would pick up on it. He should have known that Hannibal would figure it out. 

He didn't think he'd ask him so directly. 

“Will. I've asked you a question and expect an answer.” There was no impatience in his voice, just a curiosity as he meticulously straightened the last pile of patient journals on the desk.

Will swallowed thickly, seeing his own end in that brief moment as the pendulum swung – smothered in the fire, eaten alive right then and there. 

“Yes. I've seen her.” His jaw worked as he found his throat very dry. Hannibal turned around from him, heading across the room. For a moment, in Will's mind, he saw Hannibal moving swiftly with a knife, something to damage him irreparably with.

Instead, Hannibal sat down on his long chaise, watching Will with an air of a amusement. He patted the area next to him for Will to take a seat. “Come, Will. Right here.”

Will was cautious, but he left the stack of journals, sure that every step was one more closer to his inevitable death. Perhaps Hannibal would use his hands in a more intimate end to his life. Will took his seat, on edge. Hannibal adjusted himself and spoke only enough for the both of them to hear. “You've done a terrible thing, Will, lying in such a way.” He reached for Will's collar, tugging him over to him gently, Hannibal's lips close enough to brush his ear. “I'm surprised you kept the secret this long. All good things must come to an end.”

This was it, the very end, Will thought. Instead, he was pulled far over Hannibal's lap, himself unseated from the chair, leaving him sprawled over Hannibal's legs. Before he could enough reach for the floor to steady himself, a hard strike came down on his ass, followed by another, leaving Will's feet scrambling. 

Another strike, and another, and Will's eyes were watering. “Hannibal,” and a sharp smoack followed before he could continue. The air was filled with Will's sharp intakes of breath, and Hannibal's hand coming down hard on his ass; unrelenting, unforgiving. Will was too dizzy to count the strikes by the time that the older man smoothed a hand over his backside instead, as though to soothe the heat from where he struck so many times. Will was allowed up, and guided with the hand still on his collar back to the empty space near Hannibal. A sharp stinging was in the foreground as Will sat. and Hannibal regarded him coolly.

“Do not betray me again, or you'll find a much worse hand dealt.” Will shivered at the thought. Freddie didn't matter, they could still escape with or without her alive.


End file.
